


Despair Brothers

by alltheshipping



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU were Hajime and Izuru swap places with Junko and Mukuro, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, I mean it's not as bad as mukuro and junko's, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Mastermind Hinata Hajime, Murder, Sibling Bonding, Unhealthy Relationships, because these two still love each other, but things still aren't... great, if you consider killing a bonding activity, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheshipping/pseuds/alltheshipping
Summary: Hajime has hated talent from a young age and, as he grows up, he decides to destroy Hope's Peak Academy with all it's Ultimates to finally rid the world of talent.It's a pity, then, that his brother ends up being talent itself.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	Despair Brothers

It's from a young age that his disdain for talent appears, back when they were just small children, doing nothing but playing around all day. Because even back then, even before they even reached puberty, Izuru already showed signs of possessing a great intellect everywhere he went.  
Of course, it wasn't like child prodigies in movies, who build time machines out of cardboard or use language so advanced it got ridiculous- it was the type of thing that showed up in small doses, the type one might not notice at first. After all, adults often noted how great he drew for his age, or how quickly he went through books about any subject, or how swiftly he acquired new skills without even trying, but no one put all of it together.

No one except Hajime, of course. Because Hajime is his older brother and, if there's one thing he's good at, it's noticing things about Izuru. And so, he's the first person to realize that his twin might just be smarter than the average kid.  
At first, it's something he welcomed with open arms, happy to hear someone he loves so much has a bright future in front of him. He starts introducing Izuru to new games, new sports, new challenges, just to see him improve. To see just how much they can push this talent.  
One could think that sounds overwhelming. However, for his little brother, the opposite was true: he attached himself to every activity with a passion, practicing over and over again he's got the basics, and then starts pushing forward to see just how much he can improve.

In a rather unexpected turn of events, he even becomes better at Hajime's hobbies than Hajime himself, quickly mastering videogames and being able to defeat his older brother even when he had much more time to train. It was shocking, really, that someone could have that much talent.

(Inside, he wants nothing more than to break the controller and yell. Instead, he praises Izuru for being so good at learning).

\--

Their parents had never been too affectionate, or attentive, or- well, anything. They've always been to preoccupied with their own problems, mostly relating to their jobs, to actually pay any mind to two children who are old enough to take care of themselves.  
One on hand, Hajime wishes they'd stay in the house longer, at least long enough to chat. On the other hand, he's not sure there's anything to talk about.

Or at least, anything except for Izuru, who's starting to become something akin to the golden boy of the entire family. Their grandparents, who rarely used to call, have been more involved in their lives than he's ever remember them being. Their cousins visit more often, and often as his brother to show off some of his many abilities and tricks. Everybody posts pictures of him practicing sports on their social media, gushing about their sweet, talented angel.  
It's funny, really, how being special can make everyone around you change so fast. How, once you're deemed important, everybody will accept that without questioning.  
Hajime doesn't like any of this, though. He knows they're only in this because they think having a prodigy in the family will bring them money and recognition, and he can't let anyone use his dear twin in such a way, not on his watch.

When he tells Izuru that, though, he's only met with a soft laugh. Because his brother is never loud- it's only him that is noisy, only him that speaks too much.

"I know they only see me for my talents, but that's okay" He says, sounding much too eloquent for someone who's barely eleven "At least you love me for me, and having one person on my side is more than enough"

(Still, Izuru hugs everybody at the door when they leave after a visit. And Hajime wishes that people would hug him like that, even if it's not real affection).

\--

He's not sure when it started (except he does) or why it started (it's _his _fault), but he wishes it never happened. Because nowadays, after having learnt as much as he has, Izuru is officially considered a teenage prodigy, who has been offered to attend Hope's Peak Academy. It sounds like a dream come true for anyone, really.  
His little brother, however, has a hard time caring about it. Hell, he has a hard time caring about anything nowadays. Everything is "too boring", apparently, even having a one in a lifetime opportunity. If it was anyone else, Hajime is sure he would've slapped the person letting something like this go hard enough for it to be heard at the other side of the world.__

__However, he can't force himself to be aggressive with his twin, even at his worst. After all, as the older on, it's his duty to protect and guide Izuru, make sure he doesn't make any mistakes.  
It's been a while since he's made a single error, though, and Hajime is happy to finally have his sense of purpose back._ _

__"You should go to Hope's Peak, you know" It's what he advices, even though he hates the idea of hope and talent being intertwined the way they are in the eyes of the academy._ _

__After all, if talent creates hope, what does that say about a talentless loser like him?_ _

__"I don't see why I should, when I already work to develop my talents everyday on my own" Izuru answers monotonously, an annoying habit he picked not too long ago. Hajime misses the times Izuru would talk to him as if they were equals "Besides, I don't agree with their ideals"_ _

__"What ideals?" He finds himself asking, even though the answer is obvious._ _

__"About hope being important. About talent being the end-all of everything. It's boring"_ _

__It's then that a despairing idea creeps into his mind, morphs his thoughts into something horrifying and dark. But it's not the first time he's had these thoughts, so he doesn't pay them much mind. After all, they're just an idea, right? He hasn't hurt anyone yet.  
However, he wants to. Desperately wants to. _Needs _to, so he can finally take his anger out on someone, anyone.___ _

____"What about going, and changing their ideals from the inside?"_ _ _ _

____(Izuru asks for more details about his plan, but he doesn't provide. And yet, his bother still decides to accept going to Hope's Peak. Apparently, mysteries are the one thing that's "not boring")  
\--_ _ _ _

____He didn’t think they’d do it, even after all the planning. Collecting the dark secrets, buying weapons, installing hidden cameras to see the action from all angles… that’d been the easy part. Actually making all the students kill each other, however, sounded much harder than everything else._ _ _ _

____And yet, here he is now, standing in the middle of the classroom, admiring the blood covered walls and the corpses lying on the floor. It’s more horrific that he could have ever imagined, seeing their vacant eyes and their gaping wounds. What used to be some of Hope’s Peaks most respected students now barely look any better than broken dolls. He definitely, definitely should feel guilty about this.  
Instead, he finds himself smiling at the sight, proud of their accomplishment. Of being closer to showing how little talent matters in the face of despair, and how even someone useless like him can destroy the best ultimates with enough planning._ _ _ _

____He turns around to smile at Izuru, but the smile falters at the look in his twin’s eyes. It’s hard to notice, because he maintains the same indifferent expression as always, but Hajime knows him enough to notice that he’s a bit shaken up. He obviously hadn’t been prepared for how violent the whole ordeal would truly be- poor thing._ _ _ _

____"Come here, Izu" He says, hugging his brother carefully, feeling the way his heart is beating too fast in his chest "That wasn’t boring, was it?"_ _ _ _

____"It wasn’t" But even his voice sounds strange, so Hajime kisses him on the forehead like he used to do when they were children, causing him to frown "Stop that. I’m not a baby anymore, Hajime"_ _ _ _

_You’re still my baby brother, though _It’s the first thing that comes to mind, but he doesn’t say that, because he’s not trying to annoy Izuru. He just wants him to stop being afraid- to realize that the corpses are just corpses, and that killing is just another thing they can practice together.  
Internally, he wonders just how good his twin could be at murder if he actually wanted to murder others. Probably good enough to be considered an ultimate, given how strong he is, and how amazing his reflexes are.  
He hates talent, that much is true. But he loves Izuru enough to let him use his talents for advancing the plan. __

____

____

______"Well, if you feel like you can keep going… The next step is going to let your intelligence shine, Izu"_ _ _ _ _ _

______(Izuru accepts the job, but it still takes a few days before he stops flinching at the sight of a corpse)_ _ _ _ _ _

______\--_ _ _ _ _ _

______The carnage in front of him is way too beautiful to be true, seeing ultimates and reserve course students alike attacking each other in glory fashions, tainting the front gate of Hope’s Peak’s main building with violence. Bodies fall on the floor only to be stepped on, because no one cares anymore about who’s dying, they only care about killing others.  
If Hajime had known just how simple it would’ve been to use Izuru’s animator talent for this, he would’ve done it forever ago. These deaths are truly an expectable unlike anything else._ _ _ _ _ _

______His brother, meanwhile, is sitting by his side, looking through the crowd with barely any interest. Apparently, since they’d been killing too much lately, the whole thing had lost both lost its appeal and its fear factor, making it boring, just like everything else. It’s a pity, really, but its part of the plan too- because Hajime already knows how to spice things up again._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Are you searching for your classmates, Izu?" He asks, letting out a light snicker when he receives a nod as an answer, taking his attention away from the massacre to pinch his twin’s cheek "I knew you wouldn’t be happy with this, so I let them live. I’m planning on using them for something more fun, you know?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You hadn’t told me about that"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I wanted to surprise you, Izu. It’s going to be our birthday soon, after all. You helped me so much… I wanted to do something nice for you too"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Izuru smiles at that -one of his rare, genuine smiles-, scooting closer to him so that he can lay his head on Hajime’s shoulder. They aren’t usually this affectionate, but the whole Tragedy seems to have brought them closer together, now that they have a common goal to work towards.  
A common goal that has almost been reached, by this point, because pretty much every ultimate save for Izuru’s class and his dear remnants had either been killed or were close to death, with no hope of surviving. And, when every single one of them died, he’ll finally be content. _ _ _ _ _ _

______(He wonders if Izuru knows, by this point, what his final duty in the plan will be. Because Hajime already knows, and it weights heavy on his mind, despite being more than willing to go through with it)_ _ _ _ _ _

______\--_ _ _ _ _ _

______The killing school game is going more than well, and it’s probably the most entertaining part of the plan so far. He never knew just how fun it could be, having the position of judge, jury and executioner, seeing a bunch of teenagers run around in a panic to search for clues and crying over the deaths of their friends.  
Of course, thanks to his great intellect, Izuru finds out the culprit in every case without needing Hajime to tell him anything. That would normally make the whole thing boring, usually. But teaming up with Nagito to confuse the whole class makes the trials a complete mess. It’s shocking that they’d even survived the first two.  
His twin seems amused but he’s sure that, sooner or later, he’ll get bored of all this again. He never stays interested in the same thing for too long, after all- which is exactly why there’s a part of the plan he never told him about. _ _ _ _ _ _

______So, he waits for the right moment, when all of the participants are together. He’s been riling them up all day, pushing his annoying persona as much as possible, and Izuru is pretending to be just as irritated as everyone else to avoid suspicion. He’s even raising his voice, something he never does- it’s almost funny, really, how hard he tries to fit in.  
And it’s sad, so sad, that this will be his end. But there’s no going back now, so Hajime makes Monokuma say that he’s had enough, and pushes a button with steady hand even as tears fall from his eyes. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Izuru could’ve avoided the attack if he wanted to, but he most likely didn’t try to do so because he trusted that his brother would never hurt him lethally. His luck could’ve saved him, but his luck never goes against his brother’s plans, so no strange occurrence saves him. And, even with his medical expertise, this injure is just too much to survive. Once again, the talented loses against the talentless._ _ _ _ _ _

______His younger twin looks so terrified in that moment, once he realizes that he’s been impaled, that Hajime wishes to break character. He wants to leave his hiding spot and run to save him, or at least to tell him he loves him one more time. Dying alone just isn’t the fate he deserves- they should die together, as siblings, just like they did everything else together.  
But he stays in place, staring firmly at the camera until Izuru’s body is completely devoid of life. And then, he forces out a hysterical laugh, telling the rest of the students that this is a reminder not to mess with their headmaster._ _ _ _ _ _

______(Even as he cries, he reminds himself that it was always meant to end up like this. Because he loves Izuru, but hates talent, and Izuru _is _talent. It was always meant to end up like this)___ _ _ _ _ _

________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________If he’d known just how crafty Chiaki could be, he’d killed her himself from the start. However, now that he’s been exposed and all of the mysteries had been solved, there’s little more to do than simply accept his impending execution, for the whole world to see.  
A part of him wishes to stay alive, because letting these ultimates escape would make him a failure, but his remnants are still out there. He’s sure Makoto, their leader, wouldn’t let the team that killed him get away.  
Besides, there’s one thing to look forward after death: his brother. ________

_____ _

_____ _

He doesn’t really believe in any gods or stories of the afterlife, but, as his torture continues, he can’t help but wish this isn’t the end. It doesn’t really matter if he ends up in Hell, destined to be tortured for the rest of eternity, as long as he is able to see Izuru one more time.  
It might sound silly, but he needs to know if his twin had fun. If everything they did together (the practicing, the killing games, the Tragedy) had managed to make life a little less boring. 

And, as the conveyor belt brings him closer and closer to the end, he can’t help but smile to himself. Because, at least, he did have fun. Destroying Hope’s Peak Academy, murdering the ultimates, spending time together… It had been enjoyable, even though his brother had the horrible gift of being talented. He has nothing but good memories of him, even with the years he spend being bitterly jealous of how much everyone preferred him. And, more than anything, he appreciated him for sticking around, even after Hajime became just a despairing person. 

_I love you, Izu _Is his last thought, just before his body is brutally crushed.__


End file.
